User talk:LoganWoerner
Hello, and welcome to my talk! This is where you can message me for any purpose. No spam, please! Screams of ' ' 20:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK, since your back do you think you can make that pic for Sephrinoth's page of him as a matoran with Niha? Screams of ' ' 00:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK I got an idea, I need to write this quick and please give me a response once you get this message, but what if Niha came in contact with Crystallis, touched it, then became pregnent with Sephrinoth and thats how it happen to me this makes him more like who he is inspired by, Sephiroth. What do you think? Screams of ' ' 21:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey man would you mind giving me some feed back on the last thing I said? Screams of ' ' 02:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Hmmm...I not sure about that I don't like the idea that he hatches out of an egg to me it makes him seem more animal like and with the idea that she becomes pregnent because of Crystallis makes Sephrinoth seem a bit more immortal or eternal to me. Screams of ' ' 03:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Like I said above I don't really like the fact of an egg also I basicly thought of Niha as kind of a vessal where a spirit was transported by Crystallis into her, but if you don't like the idea of live birth I guess and can try and change the only problem is I can't really think of any other way to use Niha. Screams of ' ' 20:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK, sorry for not dropping the subbject, but like I said the idea about Niha being more directly involved with making Sephrinoth I really don't care to do, but though I don't really have problem with it if you are truly unsure about the idea of Niha only giving birth to him then tell me and I think I can find another character to use, possibly Narctani. However this will probably mean we'll have to scrap any ideas and stories that involve using all three characters, Niha, Sephrinoth, and Narctani, together. Screams of ' ' 02:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Hey man sorry if I'm pushing to much, but please respond to my last message I really need to know as soon as possible so I can get it all writen down. Contest Entry Okay, here's my version of Tenecius for your contest. I lack a Tryna, so I used a Volitak instead. The MOC also takes a little inspiration from Ids' Crustainax armor. VID11740.jpg|This is the main image (like the one in an article). Heartlight added in on GIMP. VID11741.jpg|Staff/spear at camera. VID11742.jpg|Another pose. VID11743.jpg|Back view VID11745.jpg|Partially corrupt/feral. VID11746.jpg|STAY BACK!!! Well, what do you think? --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Message Excuse me but how do i add a picture on wikia becuase im trying to add me self mocs picture to a template but i dont know how and when i try to upload it it wont let me pls, could you help Screams of ' ' 16:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Ok man it's all fixed Niha is no longer part of the story sorry for the confusion maybe we can try something different next time. hey i did what you said but do i have to upload the picture first well i tried to upload my picture and i filled the rest out and clicked finished but i kept saying File extension does not match MIME type. please help FatalKenshen 22:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Everything you needed to improve upon is in the review... Varkanax ' 01:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) What you've been waiting for: Corruption The Mad Header 23:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's not much to judge it by yet, but your writing is improving, from what I can tell. I'll certainly be following it. And since you asked me, I'll return the favor: What do you think of TSC? 'Varkanax ' 16:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) You have to change the style. See the template page itself for more. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 17:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll see what I can do. :P Oh, by the way, congratulations on the 2,000th edit. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 20:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) She'll probably be in the thirties chapter area, so probably not. ODST! 00:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but if you've only finished TEG, you have a lot of reading ahead... (Both ITD and TSC are longer then TEG). Varkanax ' 13:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Invitation Would you like to join? HAPPY NEW FRIENDSHIP DAY! please acsept this: have a good day! I am the man 13:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Let me answer all the questions you've asked me in recent days. #1) I'll write the next chapter of The Dark Side whenever Baterra finishes. #2) You have permission to use Mersery in your storyline. #3) Sure, I'll try to lend you a hand whenever can. Regards, --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Advice? Well, this is like trying to summarize a few books of writing techniques in a few paragraphs, but I'll try my best. Mainly, practice. Practice writing of all types, including descriptive writing. The best stories are the ones that pull you right in with an excellent beginning and never let up until the danger is over. So a strong beginning is very important, as is maintaining an even, steady pace throughout the story. By this I don't mean slow-paced. Even the most faced paced stories should always maintain an even pace. The characters are the most important part of the story. Their actions define what course the story will take, and how they act and react to certain situations is extremely important. I always try to make sure what my character does is something that the character would do (there's an excellent example of this later in TSC, but I don't want to spoil it for you). You should always try to flesh out your characters as much as possible, Shardak, Blast, and Valkyria have distinct personalities all of their own, and I feel now that I know the characters quite well. Lastly, the battle scenes. I'm sure I should mention this, (I have yet to read a BIONICLE story where not one person is attacked, not a weapon is drawn, etc,..). Slice mentions some very good tips here for writing fight scenes that you should read. Just a few more things: Don't try to stretch your chapters. The prologue to An Age of War is about a thousand words, and from what I've seen of your other works, it probably won't be a novel unless the chapters are stretched. Even TSC and DR (Which are short novels, 70,000 and 80,000 words, respectively), are only as long as they need to be, no longer. As my final piece of advice, I'd like to say that the more stories you've written, you'll find the more detailed and interesting your chapters get, and you'll also get better by simply practicing writing then asking me or Slice for tips. If you compare my old story, Dissolution (Which you can read on my canceled stories page) or TEG to ITD or TSC, you'll see how much longer my chapters became, and how much more detailed the characters are, and the better the pacing is. A lot of my writing skill I picked up over time, and you're already quite a bit better at writing then I was when I first joined CBW. Wow, that was longer then I thought it would be. I hope it helped, if you need anything more, just ask. Varkanax ' 01:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. 'Varkanax ' 02:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I am (and probably will be) very busy with the DR trilogy and the Xaterex storyline until next spring, when (hopefully) the Xaterex storyline will be over. I really don't have time to work on another story in addition to BW and ''The Darkest Light. I may be able to write several chapters here and there, but I can't promise anything. 'Varkanax ' 13:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The Dark Side Baterra appears to be done with Chapter 11; would you like me to write Chapter 12? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. I don't mind giving place to Chicken Bond. ;-) Oh, and yes, I've read the prologue of An Age of War. You appear to be doing a nice job so far, but I'll save the reviews until you've finished the story. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] :Okay, I'll do that. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Your Stories. Hey Burger King I have noticed that you have been asking other people of how they like An Age Of War. Well i like it so far! and i keep checking up on The Prophecy of the Five hoping that theur would be a update on it. and to put this message simple: I'm a fan of your stories...... why can't you update POTF (Prophecy of the Five) and AAoW (you know what that is) more often? I am the man 13:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well, I'm aware that I have said that I was going to enter, but actually entering depends on two things now. First, I must find the time between the 22nd and the 25nd of August to moc.. The second problem is much harder to fix though: I currently suffer from a mocblock and I can't seem to get inspired by anything at all. I've attempted moccing a few dys ago, but I failed horribly.. so yeah, I hope I can deliver something my friend.. Reaper of Souls 15:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) An Age of War Hey, BionicleKid, if you care, I think your new story [[An Age of War |''An Age of War is]] quite good, and have left feedback. Could you tell me what you think of [[Guardian of the Dead Souls|''Guardian of the Dead Souls]] on its talk page? I'll try to make one of your MOCs. I'll flip through them to see which one I can make my own version of. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It is very good. I really like all the detail you used in the scenes. J97Auditore 20:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Erm, the "presence" is not Ennithek. He's a character who hasn't yet appeared on the wiki... Varkanax ' 11:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 'Varkanax ' 13:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Angel of death take me ' ' 20:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK, tell me would Ennithek be more suitable for the god-like or god over one thing section of my God page? Angel of death take me ' ' 20:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC)True it's my page, but it's your moc so its what ever you want I don't care as long as it's not placed in the God over all things section other than that you can decide. Greetings My friend. Allow me to introduce my self. I am Mr. Devastator12L, but I would appreciate it if you just called me Sarge. I Have taken an interest in your story, The Prophecy of the Five, I would liike to know how did Ennithek become the embodiment of Evil. Alos, I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of My MOCs. I would enjoy getting some feedback so I may improve upon them when needed. Devastator12L 00:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I absolutely love your stories, my friend. I also really like how Ennithek was orginally a Good being, but turned Rogue for reasons that remain unknown. I also really like your other MOC's, espescially Niha. She's just very interesting and I can't help but want to learn the whole story. Devastator12L 19:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe...they'll probably be making an appearence in the prequels, albeit in less powerful incarnations. I doubt they'll be appearing in the main saga, though, as I don't see how I can fit them in. (Though Niha may have an appearence soon, but I can't promise anything). And have you finished what I've written of TDL? I'm working on chapter 15 right now... Varkanax ''' 20:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took forever to respond, but sure! You can draw whatever you want having to do with Serrakaan vs Niha! :) ''Serrakaan1407'' An Age of War I had an idea concerning your departure and An Age of War, and told Varkanax39 about it. You can read my full message on his talk page (it's down at the bottom, entitled 'An Age of War'), but here's a quote containing the meat of it. Shortly afterwards, Varkanax replied, saying the following: So... yeah. What d'you say? Will you grant us permission to give you our good-bye gift? [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 02:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent. I'll go tell Varkanax. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You made a version of Tarkairadan? --The Mad Header 20:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll go think about which candidate to vote for. By the way, have you read Rain? If yes, what do you think of it so far? [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the awards! And my answer to your first question is actually another question: do you ''think you're needed? If you do, your stories will be many, many times better then they would be otherwise. Even if not a single person read what I wrote on the wiki, I'd still write, because writing is what I love to do. You should certainly continue your stories for that reason. If the comments on your farwell blog are enough to judge by, there are many people who will certainly read them. If you want names, Toa Roden, for one, will definitely, and of course I will. I can tell it's going to be good. I'm sure others already want to, and more will soon, I'm sure. And I think you should keep your outlines secret, though that's just my opinion. No matter what you choose, I will read them, though, and I'm sure others will as well. Also, if you do decide to stay, could you check out this? You may be interested... 'Varkanax ' 22:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey BK, I've got a question. As Niha's now a Toa my plans for her in HiS have changed drastically. Tell me, would she be at all around about 1000 years BGC? If so, where? ODST! 01:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Around when would she become a Toa/Join OoMN? I plan on both a matoran appearance and a Toa one. ODST! 14:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey BK, I wanted to know if I could use Niha's body build to make my own moc, I promis to give credit?'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 19:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll see what I can do! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 21:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'll try. I don't have time to do it now, but I'll see what I can do. 'Varkanax ' 16:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Good idea. I'll possibly use that....ODST! 00:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. I think that could work. ODST! 00:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Her first appearance is quite soon, then she recurs at the uknown intervention, then again, as Zaeron's student. ODST! 00:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to say, great work on the Prologue of A Toa. I also have a quick thing to let you know. I can't do any training scenes until you've written the first training session. Great work, I look forward to reading more! ODST! 19:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Your custom sig Hello! It appears you have categorized your custom sig (in ) to Category:BionicleKid. You shouldn't do this because every page you sign will gain that category. A simple fix is to add a colon (:) in front of the word "Category". Happy editing. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 05:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: NRC Well, I don't really know what experience you have with reviewing, because (please correct me if I'm wrong) you haven't written any reviews on here. How about you do a review for something like TSC or TDL (not an NRC review, this would be a test review to see how experienced you are as a reviewer), then, after I've read your review, I'll be able to judge whether you can join immediately or if you don't yet have enough experience? VarkanaxTalk 17:40,10/18/2011 Not yet. We need to talk about that at a Board meeting, I believe. And did you get my above message? VarkanaxTalk 01:09,10/21/2011 Sure, you can review Dark Origins, but I'd like to do the official NRC review, now that I've finished it. VarkanaxTalk 01:24,10/21/2011 Re:A Toa Sorry for not replying sooner. Well, I read A Toa. Looks alright, although it's really too short to tell. I'd maybe leave out the cliched "and something completely unexpected happened" or find a different way to write it. It just sounds wrong, like you're forcing events to happen in a way that you want them to. And be very careful that you don't glorify Niha any more than necessary. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Have you read Rain? If so, what did you think of it? P.P.S. Have you heard anything from Chicken Bond concerning the next chapter of The Dark Side? I will have to talk to him about it, though it does seem like an interesting prospect. J97Auditore 21:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: S1407 Hey there my friend. I read your proposal, and have a few things to say about it. Do not get me wrong, I love the idea of getting to include Niha more often, and I have plans for her in the future to fight Serrakaan again, but your proposal seems to suggest that you do not wish to write your story due to her frequent appearances in mine and Jared's. Niha I believe would have many adventures besides just her appearances in our stories, going against many foes, people, etc. Allying herself with other characters from other users, as it was in dark origins. However, when the fights are won, it all comes down to her for your story, as it will eventually for Serrakaan and his arch foe. I would love to include her more as I said, but I also would like to see you write a story about her, from her perspective, with your mind behind the story. You can do what me and Jared do and doccument the same events in our stories, but still write what goes on after our stories cross. My point is that Niha needs another nemisis besides just Serrakaan. A character who it is her purpose in life to take down. Like, the story would end after she defeated him, or her. As with me, when Serrakaan is killed, (Spoiler) my story will be over. Happy endings. Hahaha! But Niha needs an enemy that she always comes back to, like Jareroden and Benjarmin, Serrakaan and (Spoiler). An arch nemisis. Serrakaan is obviousley a large foe in her life, however, if Serrakaan were to die, where would her story go? What would her purpose be? My final point is this. I would love to write her in at many points of the story, but I also would like to see a story with her in it, so that she can have a life outside of The Hand of Fear, or Jareroden's stories. Thank you for your kindness in the offer, and I hope I do you proud in her further appearances. Hope to see that new story you're talkin about soon! S1407 Gdude00 03:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) What the heck kid, You dont have the power to say my pages need to be wikified, they have been on here from 2011 to this day, so who are you to say that they need to be wikified Hey BK. Just wondering, what with Niha's new story and all, what is she now? And, does Challix still even exist? (In regards to HiS) ODST! 20:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC) hey i'm new and I don't really know what to do. you edited an article i made called Hekaru and you put the stub sign on it. I improved thedarticle, so how do I get rid of the stub sign? (vican8) hey you put the stub sign on the page i created, Hekaru, and i edited the article. So could you please take it off or tell me what i should do to improve it more/ Vican8 02:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC)vican8Vican8 02:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ps sorry if i spammed, im not sure if my messages got through Vican8 02:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC)vican8Vican8 02:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Gdude00 03:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC) thx, but i don't care if its stubbish, as long it is entertaining, then i'm fine, I actually own 2 wikis, one i created and one i adopted. Thanks for answering! It's no trouble, and I think I may have already changed it. ODST! 23:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hello, BK. Long time no see! Well, i may as well get to the point. You posted this comment on one of my old blogs: "I'm not good at writing a story and finishing it when it isn't planned out. I tend to plan as I go, but I've learned that the way I've been writing doesn't turn out very well. Now, I like to have a vague idea of the problem, the obstacles in the way of solving the problem, and then, finaly, a way to tie up all the loose ends of the story and solving the problem. If you want to create a sequel, a good way to start one is to leave some loose ends untied, and tie them up in the next story(s). Secondly, you need character development. Character development starts with a person, say, with a major flaw, and working his way up until he overcomes his flaw. A darker, more saddening way for character development is to create a a character with only one, very minor flaw, and work his way down until that flaw consumes him. You need a main protagonist for the story, and he has to be unique. That's where a self-MOC comes in. There's no one more unique than you, so why not make a character just like you (maybe exagerate the flaws a bit)? Also, if you own a dictionary, a thesaurus, and an english book, keep them close at hand. You can learn how words are spelled in the dictionary, find more descriptive words than you have in mind in a thesaurus, and remind yourself of the many rules of writing with an english book. Finally, read several good books. I recomend John Flanagan's Ranger's Apprentice series, J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series, and C.S. Lewis' The Chronicles of Narnia series. Probably the most important parts of writing are imagination, creativity, originality, correct spelling, correct grammar, and an interesting subject/plot. I hope my advice helps!" After reading it again, i noticed: I helps. My old project, "BIONICLE: The Impossible" has been long dead, including all of my other stories. I have decided that i'm just going to restart on this wiki. I'm gonna delete all of my pages, and well, i'm gonna restart. I just messaged you, to say Thank You. Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 00:22, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, BK! What's up? I would just like to let you know, I am starting to add on to Corruption again, and I was just making sure if you still wanted to write that chapter when Niha is Corrupted. Get back soon! :D -- 13:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Just wondering if we should expect more of The Huntress or if you've cancelled that storyline. ---Deus Vult! 04:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey BK, if you remember a while back we decided to combine our stories of Sephrinoth, now Cailleax, with Niha and that didn't work out so well because of some of the ludicrous ideas we had developed. But, now that we're a little older I was wondering if you'd like to try and combine the stories again, but with a more realistic twist. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 17:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey BK, in regards to what we discussed last time, I think I should probably let you in on what Cailleax's goal is that way you may be able to figure out how he and Niha's stories can come together. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 00:47, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, he's trying to corrupt all life in the Matoran Universe by spreading darkness all around it which intern would destroy all light including all moral light found in every being. Bassically wants to turn everyone evil just like him, I personally think that's about the most vile thing anyone can do because if everyone is evil then they ultimatly mass chao will erupt and who knows what will come about if that happens. Also being that Cailleax is the spirit of darkness he will in some ways gain control over those who are evil. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 01:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it is a little late, also define "seduce" in your way since it has a broad term, now if you say "decieve" that would make a bit more sense since Cailleax wears the Mask of Deception. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 20:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey BK, in relation to our stories combining, I think that maybe I should finish Cailleax story and then go back and work Niha in later once we have a solid idea, unless you already have a few more yourself. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 17:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey BK, listen, I'm having some inspiration problems so working Niha in is still possible, but may be a little harder to work out. Also I'm going to be changing Cailleax's goal so corrupting all life isn't his ultimate desire, as to what will be his main objective I don't know yet. Just thought I should let you know. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 16:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Of course you may use Mersery. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you're happy to use him. As for whether it is in-character for him, as a scientist Mersery specializes as a chemist, but that's not to say he can't help in the construction of a robot and postulate his postulate his own theories and ideas to such a project. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 04:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Done. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Erevayx/Vantelic If you're interested in using Erevayx for your story, please get back to me soon. It's just for clarification, and I just quickly want you to get acquainted with his personality before you use him, (because it may be a bit confusing). Also, Vantelic is a trained Mersion Engineer, (and I do believe you know where I'm going with this...) so you may consider use of him... (talk) Thanks, I still have parts of Erevayx's page that still need to be added/edited. Thy Final Wendigo (talk) 19:56, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Sorry for the late reply. To answer your first message: alas, I have yet to read the first chapter; I'll get 'round to it eventually and provide some feedback, but for now, it looks promising from the short snippets I've read. As for your second message: I suppose the best tip for becoming a staff member (I can't exactly guarantee the position of Administrator in one hurdle) would be to get involved in community projects; be proactive. Help out around the wiki, particularly in cleanup project like the Improvement Drive. If/when you think you're ready for a staff position, put your name down in the Vote for Administration page and the community will decide. Not sure if that helps you much, but it's all I can really suggest off the top of my head. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry, forgot about your Skorr question. Skorr would be perfectly happy to work for the add and team up with Niha, provided the price is right. He probably would not know he's working for the Order itself, however. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:24, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I seem to be unable to post blog comments at the moment so I'll post my comment to your here. :P Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 Hello. I just came by to ask if you would like to join the writing team for Survival of the Fittest: Season 3. You may also enter characters over here. You can enter up to 8 characters. If you do not wish to get involved or you're just too busy. I understand. And don't worry, if you enter characters, you don't have to join the writing team and just enjoy the story. That's all I had to say. RE: SOTF Before a chapter is written, the writing team will discuss how the story will go forward. In the end when everyone has agreed on how the chapter should go and what's going to happen, the team will decide who will write it. Of course you can take all the time you need since there's no exact deadline for you to worry about. Oh, I think I forgot to say this before, Season 3 will begin when a number of 100 characters have been submitted. Erevayx's Debut If you're interested on learning more about the Attack of Veli; Erevayx's Debut should give you more information on how the Order knows about Erevayx, goes into detail about his healing factor, and a little bit of his personality. Thanks for your time, (talk) Oh crap, I left that in there? xD I only meant to have that part to describe the pain which the Toa was going through, and I never meant to keep that in there, thanks though. (talk) Too many fancy features get on my nerve... I haven't really used it in a while, actually! I really only use it to check if the format is correct... I was also planning to add it to a larger story, though it became a hassle when I had to introduce an Order Member versus Erevayx; seeing how he became a kill on sight after the events of Veli... ''Sigh, ''back to the blue-board... '''EDIT: well, since you brought up Erevayx's Debut being a larger story; I guess we could Co-Write creating the story, seeing how we are both focusing on our own projects... hit me up on my Talk Page if you're interested... EDIT 2: I understand completely, I've decided to continue Erevayx's Story, due to how important of a character he is to me, after all I made him *Spoiler which I'm not going to give!*. But I'd like your opinions on: Forward Reclamation, seeing how its introducing the Initiator Universe. (talk) Re: Nameless Toa Please don't send me the same message two times in a row so rapidly. I'm honored you want my feedback, and rest assured, I read and get back to all of my messages. It just sometimes takes a while. >_> Anyway, as for The Nameless Toa, ''I've only skimmed through it as of now, but it looks good from what I've read so far. I've been quite busy as of late with school and other real life projects, but I will get around to reading it as soon as I can. VarkanaxTalk 14:20,2/19/2013 Hey, it's fine, I feel exactly the same way about feedback. Seriously, ask anyone, I've been bothering J97 to read the XMS for years now. :P I'm sorry if I came across as annoyed in the previous message. That said, I do look forward to reading your story, and I'm glad you can empathize about school. VarkanaxTalk 14:29,2/19/2013 Hmmmm. Well, we originally composed a special team of users to update the Main Page instead of the staff team, but that project didn't go too well. The staff have been contemplating reviving it, so if we do, you can put your name down for that. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 04:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Moved, though due to the amount of redirects involved I had to remove one. I'm not quite sure what happened, exactly. But the page is moved. Erevayx's Values & Ambition Erevayx is an extremely complex character for this matter—seeing how his values relate around greed, genocide, destruction, misery, etc (basically all-around indescribable evil). He believes that these three attributes need to be recognized and acted out upon, he wants to make people feel the pain he has suffered for years, both physical and emotional. He suffers from the greed of lustful power, wishing to control what he is capable of taking. He suffers from the lust of genocide, destruction, and misery; seeing how he is forced to kill millions for his own life, (his insanity is literally 'killing him') seeing destruction as a part of life people must accept, and finally misery: to have people experience the pain he is forced to. So his values revolve around the so called 'indescribable evil,' (yes—Half-Life 2 Dark Energy Quote...) His ambition is to continue his 'cause', to survive while others suffer. He doesn't realize he is dying from his own insanity, (which demands him to kill others so that he will survive) and as to why he is decaying both mentally and physically; making him dangerous and rather unpredictable wherefore he may kill—or just allow the subject to live with excruciating pain. His insanity tells him that they are all working together to continue 'their' cause, which was never really explained to him with the exception that he must destroy to survive and set example through this unnecessary death. Hopefully this is enough for you, (talk) Also, when you gave me permission to use Niha for my stories, which story or stories did you contribute her to? Thanks, (talk) Also, is it possible that Niha served in a certain retaking of a certain person's homeland? Thanks, (talk) Well, the 'Seige of Exusia' was a MASSIVE Order Operation where most members attended in order to retrieve the island, push the Brotherhood back into the south, etc. Imagine it to be a sort of Bionicle based D-Day Invasion... (talk) Don't worry, Polemistis is breaking strict orders either way... :) '''Edit: I might also add that Niha will be in the next chapter of Continued Adversity. (talk)